


sunset rays in my golden hair

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mention of blood, True Love, naruto dies and comes back to life, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: A breath, warm and wet, brushed against his cheek.Naruto’s eyes opened, and all he could see were eyes, wide and the color of the opals he knew women of the village loved to hoard in between their drawers. Eyes, wide and shining, a soft smile on pink lips. He opened his eyes for the last time in this life and met the eyes of a goddess.Uzumaki Naruto was born again when the sun began to set herself along the land.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	sunset rays in my golden hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I literally wrote this in an hour because I love naruhina and wanted to write something soft! Please enjoy!
> 
> title from "Aphrodite' by Honey Gentry

A breath, warm and wet, brushed against his cheek. 

Naruto’s eyes opened, and all he could see were eyes, wide and the color of the opals he knew women of the village loved to hoard in between their drawers. Eyes, wide and shining, a soft smile on pink lips. He opened his eyes for the last time in this life and met the eyes of a goddess. 

Uzumaki Naruto was born again when the sun began to set herself along the land. 

The last rays of the sun shifted along his body, hugging him close, close, close, before fading away into the darkness of night. Somehow, it was as though he was viewing this phenomenon for the very first time. Naruto knew it wasn’t- he had seen the sunset everyday of his life, everyday until the last, when he had took his last breath, blood seeping his through his clothes, along his hands, out of his body, until all he could see was the moon-like eyes of what could only be a goddess. 

There was no reason for him to still be here, yet he was alive again. Or- not alive. He knew this the moment he crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees, his fingers brushing smooth, soft, orange fabric. He was not alive like he had once been. But he was not dead. He  _ was _ . 

He watched as the moon began to rise along the sky, her figure full and beautiful. Naruto longed to reach towards her, as the sunrise did each and every morning. He  _ longed _ . Naruto rose up, his toes plunging into the soft layer of grass, and grinned. 

“Isn’t it lovely?” A voice rang out, distant and clear, soft yet strong. “See how the stars dance around her? They worship her. Little specks of thousands of people, worshiping her after their untimely deaths.”

Naruto glanced over at the voice and his breath caught in his throat and his chest burst into a cloud of warmth. The goddess sat on a tree brand, eyes focused upon the night sky, a smile on her lips, her cheeks faintly pink, her long black hair in intricate braids with silver and purple bands intertwined in them, lines of opals and diamonds and obsidian along her fingers and hands and arms and legs. She looked as equally deadly as she did beautiful. 

“Shouldn’t I be with them? Since I died.” Naruto asked as he slowly made his way closer to her. This goddess was the one, the last thing he had seen in his life. He jumped up and landed onto the branch, next to the goddess. 

The goddess frowned, seeming to fall into herself as her shoulders moved close to her body. “Yes, you should. However, I, well, I. I couldn’t let you go. Not after how I saw how bright you burned in your life. You shone so bright despite it all. I couldn’t let you go! Not like all the others. It was selfish, but I wanted to see you burn on.” She brought a hand- a hand that shone like the stars above as she moved- up to her mouth, her opal-esque eyes opening and staring down at the ground, down below where Naruto had died, where Naruto could see what had once been his body. 

Naruto glanced back at the goddess. There, glistening along her cheeks, were tears. He smiled and brought a hand up to wipe them off. “How could it be selfish if it was for me? I’m not sure what  _ this _ will have for me, and I can’t help but be disappointed that my life didn’t go as planned, that I left so many people behind, but I have more to look forward to. Thank you.”

His words caused the goddess to perk and smile at him. Her head leaned closer to his hand, cool and smooth, slowly beginning to warm with his close proximity. Eventually, Naruto adjusted himself so his arm lay across her shoulders and her cheek pressed to his chest. Together, they sat. 

There were lines across his cheeks like whiskers, like a soft stroke of a paintbrush had closed along his cheeks, and his pupils were dark lines that had caused his chest to freeze when he had first caught a glimpse of himself. His hair seemed to be a more vibrant shade of yellow, closer to gold then the blonde it had previously been. 

“You’ll find your place, we all do eventually.” Hinata had given him a small smile when Naruto had finally let himself quiet down, breath hard and fast, his chest rising and falling and rising and falling, his voice frantic and loud and ringing in the quiet. They’d seen many people, but despite it they seemed to be the only two people in this world. 

Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. 

A shining goddess and- Naruto. 

Naruto had sighed, but laid his hands on her shoulders and pressed his lips to her forehead, a silent reminder that he did not feel any resentment for her keeping him in this in-between realm with her, this realm of gods and goddesses, this realm of beauty and surety that life had never given him. 

They wandered the land together. Hinata would stop in villages and step into houses, pressing kisses to the dying's cheeks, adding a new dancer into the sky above them, a new brightness to the darkness unknown to them all. She would cry when she kissed the cheeks of children, children who shone the brightest in the sky, who Naruto could see as new additions even without Hinata pointing them out with her crystal studded hands. 

It was as they watched a village being ravaged that Naruto found his purpose. He had died while protecting others, and he continued on to protect others. Some nights Naruto would find himself lending his strength towards villagers who clasped their hands together and  _ begged _ for their lives to endure through these times of war and famish and decay, his protection keeping these villagers alive while Hinata pressed her fingers along the cheeks of those to be damned, those who had hurt the ones Naruto answered to.

They lay together on a hill, over a village where children played and only the elderly passed on above. Naruto ran a hand along Hinata’s, enjoying the rise of the stones along her skin, enjoying the flush that enveloped his loves face as she giggled and pressed herself close to his side. Her breath was warm along his cheek, her mouth lingering close to his own. 

He leaned towards her and aligned their mouth together, kissing her again and again and again. Naruto could continue on for hours, for days, for decades, forever; he could hold her close in his arms and warm her up, warm up her cold bones which was seeped of their warmth to spread the dancers up into the dust of the night sky, for the eternity she had granted him. 

“Thank you,” Naruto whispered against her lips. 

Hinata’s breath extended into his. They were one. They breathed together, in and out in and out in and out. She opened her mouth and whispered against his cheek, “This realm was made for us to roam, you were made for this, we were made for each other.” 

A star that reigned among the cold vastness of the sky and a fire that rose among the leaves. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata wandered the lands as a god and a goddess which breathed in and out life, they were two sides of the same coin, two lovers which stayed side by side. They kissed and they kissed and they continued on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Please comment, leave a kudos, check out my other fics <33


End file.
